


six weeks

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Coma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: after an accident, marc is in a coma and he has a frequent visitor in the form of jorge lorenzo.original - 28/09/16 • rewrite/edit - 04/12/17





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on OTP Prompts but couldn't find it to post again but it's been in my head for about six months now!

week _one_

"i brought you some flowers. i don't even know if you like flowers, i just assumed that's what you bring people in hospital," jorge scoffs, placing the vase down awkwardly on the bedside table, "i would have brought grapes or something but they might go mouldy by the time you wake up." jorge regrets saying it the second it comes from his mouth, although no-one could hear what he was saying, it felt silly to joke. the whole situation didn't feel right - his competitor, turned friend lying on the cold white hospital bed looking pale with wires sticking out of his skin connected to various beeping machines.

even though marc had been avoiding him for the past couple of weeks before the crash, it still didn't sit right that the honda rider could be so silent - it wasn't a usual trait of his. he looked as if he were asleep, not in a coma.

jorge felt a little awkward talking to him; even though people say those in a coma can hear you speaking, jorge wasn't sure he believed that. "it's weird without you. it's strange having spent so many years racing without you before and then you came along with your loud laugh and opinion on everything... and now it's weird not having you sat beside me at those stupid press conferences or looking back at me on the starting grid," he rambles, "it's only been a week and i miss you." jorge runs a hand over his face, "no, actually, i missed you before this, when you stopped talking to me and wouldn't tell me why. but at least then i could still see you, you'd still be around the paddock, chatting to everyone else... laughing with everyone else. i'd just be upset you wouldn't do it with me anymore, but i'd still get to see you and that was what really mattered... you were alright."

jorge allows himself to reach his hand out, placing it over marc's, pleased it still felt warm under his grip. jorge managed to ramble on for about twenty minutes before he was interrupted by alex marquez crashing into the room with as much grace as a hurricane. jorge quickly pulls his hand away, resting it back in his lap. the younger brother looks like a deer caught in headlights as he sees jorge.

"um, hi?" he bites his lip, feeling as if he'd walked in on a sensitive moment.

"i'd best be off..."

"you don't have to."

"no, i'll go... just wanted to check up on him." jorge speaks quickly, grabbing his jacket in rush before leaving the two brothers alone.

-

_week two_

"i brought more flowers, the first ones are beginning to look a bit sad already," he touches the petal of one of the old flowers, frowning as it falls off in his hand, "you didn't even get to see them... perhaps i should have brought a cactus, eh?" jorge quips, remembering making jokes to someone in a coma doesn't quite have the same effect if you don't get a laugh from it.

he always liked when marc in particular laughed at his jokes, but it wasn't as if it was difficult to make marc laugh. "um, i saw your mum outside." jorge smiles a little, remembering the awkwardness from just a few moments ago when he'd bumped into marc's mother....

"jorge?" roser tilted her head at the man in front of her with confusion before glancing down at the flower arrangement in his hands and a small smile comes to her face.

"hello, mrs marquez," jorge almost blushes under the scrutiny. god, he can race around a track at 200mph, but talking to marc's mother was what really got his palms sweating.

"please, call me roser. you're here again? alex told us you came last week."

"um, yeah, just checking in." he half smiles.

"good. i'm pleased most of you riders still care even if he is a rival. julia and i are just about to get some dinner so we'll be an hour or so if you want to sit with him. they say he might be able to hear everything." jorge nods, as she walks past him, touching him briefly on the shoulder, "he would like the flowers." she tells him before trailing into the cafeteria, leaving jorge wondering if he'd just got some kind of weird approval from mother marquez to befriend her son...

"she seems nice - she brought you up so she must be. i just wish i wasn't meeting her under these circumstances." he sighs; placing the new flowers by marc's bedside and putting the old ones in the bin. jorge takes the seat beside his bed and rests his hand on marc's forearm, much like before.

he felt comfort being able to touch him, the feel reassuring him that he really was still here. his body was still so warm, like a oven as it had always been. he used to be able to feel marc's body heat radiating when he was sat beside him playing games, always feeling that burn when their knees would touch. jorge felt frustration run through him as he watched the still figure in front of him. he was waiting for any moment for him to make a movement or say something, laugh even but the moment never came.

"wake up marc!" he groans, gripping marc's arm a little harder as if that would make him wake up, "please, please just wake up." jorge whimpers and begs, only to get no response. alex looks at him with pity when he returns twenty minutes later, but jorge doesn't move his hand away until he has to leave this time.

-

_week three_

"i'm sorry. whatever i did to make you stop talking to me... i'm truly sorry." jorge sniffs, "i've never really meant to upset you, maybe in the past, yeah.. in 2013, but not now. never now." he gives into temptation, running a hand through marc's hair, relishing the feeling of soft brown hair between his fingertips.

"he found out how you felt." jorge jumps as he's startled by the voice behind him. he immediately lifts his hand from the younger man's hair and turns his attention to the intruder.

"w-what?" jorge stutters, cheeks going pink.

"he heard you talking to someone on the phone. you told them you liked marc, really liked marc." alex explains, "that's all i know." jorge feels as if he heart had almost come to a stop. great, so not only marc knows but alex too.

"i didn't... i mean..." jorge tries to explain, reminding himself of the conversation he'd shared with max a few weeks ago, and what had happened with marc shortly after...

"i wish i hated the kid, but he's pretty much impossible to hate," jorge scoffs, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, like a nervous school girl talking about their crush, "he's gorgeous and all but he's really nice and funny, and of course talented as hell. surely one person isn't allowed to be all those things?"

"sounds like you've got a crush." max teases.

"i think it's more than a crush," jorge groans, finally admitting to someone else was harder than he thought it would be, "i think i'm falling hook, line and sinker for marquez. and i can't believe i'm saying this, or telling you!" he laughs, almost feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders admitting it out loud.

"do you think he could feel the same?" max questions, jorge scoffs.

"unlikely. i don't even know if he swings that way, let alone if he'd be interested in me," jorge confesses his doubts. his heart skips as he hears a knock at the door. "i have to go. marc and i are having dinner tonight." max ' _oooohs_ ,' teasing before he hangs up. jorge brushes his hands over his clothes nervously, before opening the door with a grin. "hey marc," he ushers the boy in, "thought we could cook chicken and noodles for dinner? i'll cook obviously, we know what happens when you get in the kitchen!" he laughs, but it quickly fades as he realises the other man wasn't laughing too, or seeming interested at all.

"um, actually, i just came to say i have to cancel tonight. i forgot i had plans, with um, alex and tito. sorry. see you in track." he nods curtly before dashing for the exit, leaving jorge alone and very, very confused...

"it's okay," alex promises, "i haven't told anybody." jorge breathes out a sigh of relief.

"you'd better not, or i swear..." jorge growls, stepping away from marc, "you better not tell anyone." he feels embarrassed at the rejection. jorge glare before practically running out of the hospital room. alex just stares after him before taking the seat beside his brother. "you'd better wake up soon because i'm not dealing with his brooding for much longer."

-

_week four_

"please wake up," he bites his bottom lip to stop it from wobbling. he hates that's it been four weeks since he's seen those brown eyes or that beautiful smile. his hand is itching to reach out and grab marc's. he can't stop as he give in, and intertwines their hands. he reminds himself that marc actually doesn't want this, he doesn't want him to hold his hand and marc definitely doesn't want him.

he pulls away, knowing he shouldn't give into what he wanted when marc wouldn't, "alex told me why you stopped talking to me - and," he sighs, "i do understand why... i won't say it doesn't hurt because it does. i had thought about the reaction i'd get if i did tell you how i really felt. but i guess i just never expected to get the cold shoulder. that's not like you, marc. we could have talked it through. even if i could never have you, i would always want to be your friend and i hoped you'd always want to be mine. i do love you as more, but always as a friend first. i just wish you would wake up and smile at me, or laugh at my shit jokes like you always did. i liked that, i liked that you would laugh at anything. you'd light up any room you'd walk into," he rests his head in his hands, "it's so hard to see you like this... so lifeless," he comments, as he can feel tears filling his eyes. "i've decided i'm not going to visit again. this is the last time. i just hope one day soon i will see you in the paddock again." jorge leans in, and places a chaste kiss on marc's cheek. he moves back quickly as the hospital door flies open, and the king of interruptions comes in.

"ah, jorge again. hello." alex fumbles.

"hey alex," he smiles weakly, brushing at his eyes, "have the doctors said anything new today?"

"unfortunately not, marc is just going to wake up when he's ready."

"of course he will. no one makes marc do anything he doesn't want to, right?"

"you know it." the younger man confirms, sending a small smile his way. jorge knows he has to keep smiling or he'll never stop crying, "i'm kind of surprised to see you here today after last time. will i see you next week too?" alex asks.

"um, no. i don't think i'll come anymore." jorge picks up his jacket, determined to leave before alex can ask him more questions. alex's face turns into a picture of confusion. jorge can only hear the younger brothers words as the door swings behind him.

"you could keep coming if you really loved him!"

-

_week five_

jorge was itching to go to the hospital. he desperately wanted to see marc, to see if there was any news. but he couldn't, he had to let go of he had any chance of healing his heart.

-

_week six_

alex marquez (11:34) _he's awake_

alex marquez (11:36) _i thought you would want to know._

jorge gulped. it felt like there was glass stuck in his throat. he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, relief flooding his veins. jorge debated his next move, knowing if he left now he could be at the hospital in 45 minutes. he could see and talk to marc in less than an hour and that thought that he'd been hoping for, suddenly seemed a little scary.

-

"dani came to visit a few times, the espargaro brothers came too. tito was here almost as much as me. everyone wishes their best, i've texted to say you're awake. no valentino though, asshole." alex snips, earning a laugh from marc - he'd missed that sound over the past few weeks.

"and, um, jorge?" marc questions, debating if he wanted to know the answer.

"yes. jorge came, quite a bit actually." alex finally said, the younger brother had felt torn over whether to tell his brother or not, but he had a right to know.

"he did?" marc was clearly a little surprised over the information, he thought the distance he'd been putting between he and jorge would put the older man off.

"yeah. he brought you flowers and then talk to you for half an hour or so, then disappear."

"he brought flowers?"

"yeah, lots of flowers," alex points at a couple of cases around the room. he knew jorge brought those because they were blue and yellow - yamaha colours. "he knows, um, he knows that you know about how he felt, or feels. i don't know."

"what?!" marc yelps, "how does he know?"

"i told him. i'm sorry," alex pouts, "he was so upset, he just kept asking what he's done wrong, and why you... why you hated and ignored him."

"i didn't hate him." marc speaks softly.

"i know that but he didn't... you just cut him out of your life with no explanation, of course he thought that."

"thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"i am! i'm always on your side, but if you died... i could leave him wondering why you wouldn't talk to him."

"so you told him the truth, then?"

"not completely. i didn't tell him you were actually ignoring him because you loved him too and you were just too scared to try."

"what?" jorge's voice sounds shook, surprise evident at hearing alex's words. he shakes his head before turning back out the room.

"jorge!" marc shouts, before turning his eyes back to his brother, pleading for him to run after the other rider as he couldn't.

"fine," alex rolls his eyes, "i'll go and get him." the moto2 riders follows in pursuit. he didn't have to go far, spotting jorge sat just outside the hospital doors on a bench. his chest heaving, as if he was on the verge of a panic attack. "jorge..." alex sits beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, partly in comfort and partly in case jorge decided to make another run for it.

"just tell me the truth."

"it's not my place to tell you."

"okay, so here are the two scenarios going through my mind right now... one, marc overheard me saying how i felt about him and he was so disgusted he decided to ignore me and cut me out of his life with no explanation. or two, he overheard me and felt exactly the same why i do and he still decided to ignore me. and you know what? both those options result in me being hurt and having no idea why the person i love is deciding to block me from their life as if i don't exist. so i'm sure you can forgive me for running out that room." jorge whimpers, feeling tears coming to his eyes and dropping his head into his hands.

"just... come back with me, please?" alex lifts one of his hands away from his face and tugs on it, pulling him from the bench.

"i don't know if i'm ready yet."

"you've been ready for a month and a half. don't wait any longer."

-

"hello."

"hi."

"i'll leave you to it." alex gives them both a look before retreating from the room and leaving them alone. silence descends the room, apart from the beeps of the hospital machines that were still attached to marc.

"how are you feeling?" jorge asks, taking the now familiar seat next to the bed.

"alright. they're saying i'll make a full recovery in the next few weeks, and i should be fit enough to race again next season." marc grins, eyes lighting up at the idea of racing again. to anyone else it would seem crazy for marc to want to get back on the bike so quickly after such a bad accident but jorge understood. he was exactly the same.

"good." jorge nods, before looking around the room, mainly attempting to look anywhere but at marc.

"please look at me," marc pouts, "i miss you." he confesses, watching as jorge's eyes begin to water again.

"no. you don't get to say you miss me. you're the one who stopped talking to me for weeks, then have an accident and get into a coma for six weeks! you don't get to miss me!"

"jorge!" marc cuts in, stopping jorge's rant. the younger man grabs his hand, holding it against the bed, "let me explain."

"go ahead."

"i came to your motorhome to have dinner in mugello, do you remember?" jorge nods, of course he did - that was when marc had started to change, "all your windows were open and i heard you on the phone to somebody. you were talking about someone being gorgeous and funny and talented, and i felt sick. i felt sick at the idea of you thinking that about somebody else that wasn't me. and then, you said it was me... and i couldn't believe it. i was amazed that you felt that way about me because i felt that about you too. i knocked on the door and i was gonna walk in and kiss the hell out of you," he grins, "then i remembered that when we are alone, we can be marc and jorge, and that's great, i love when it's just us. but outside of our motorhomes? we're ' _jorge lorenzo_ ' and ' _marc marquez_ '. do you understand that? i thought there was no chance we could ever act on our feelings. then you opened the door and you were grinning so wide, you looked so happy to see me... that's when i knew i had to back away from the friendship we were building because there was no way i could be around you, or be alone with you and your damn smile without wanting to grab you and kiss you," he pouts, "it was for our best interests. so, when you text me, i had to ignore it and when you tried to talk to me, i had to turn away because i couldn't get over you and you couldn't get over me if we were always around each other. i'm sorry if i hurt you, but i was really trying to save a lot of heartache further down the line."

"you should have told me. at least given me the option, we could have discussed a plan. maybe i wanted my heart to be broken by you? then i would have had a little bit of your love first." jorge bites his bottom lip, watching as marc drew circles and patterns into the palm of his hand and inside of his wrists. it sent a chill of pleasure down his spine, "did it work?"

"did what work?"

"being away from me. did you get over me?" he intertwined his hand with marc's and squeezes it tight.

"no. did you?"

"no." he whimpers. jorge smiles weakly before leaning in and pressing his lips to marc's. jorge had never had a first kiss that tasted so sweet.


End file.
